bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Thompson/Quotes
Words followed by (?) may be incorrect, as they may not be heard correctly. Asking for Help * I need max protection! * I need lead blockers! Calling for Help * Blow him off the ball, bros! * It's game time, fellas, let's go! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Excuse you, broham! * You lost, broseph? * You know me from somewhere? Unfriendly Terms * Bro, stop roughing the passer! * I don't play bump-and-run! * Hey you're off sides, dude! * Illegal contact, jerkwad! * Don't bump me off my route! * That's totally encroachment! * Contact after the friggin' whistle! * Saying Goodbye * Bro, I'm late for practice. Bye. * I hear my playbook calling. Laters. * I got a team meeting. Gotta go. Chasing * Stop establishing the run, chicken! * I'm blitzing and you better scramble! Escaped From * I'm gonna flush you from the pocket, Nancy-boy! * Don't take yourself outta the game, chicken! * Out of Breath * I (gasp) need to do more (gasp) wind sprints. Chatter * Can't wait till my nagging injuries heal. * Will I get a division 1-A scholarship? * Hope they don't make me play wide receiver in college. * I better win the conference championship this year. * I'm gonna tape some nerd's buns together. Heh, heh, heh... * Dude, as soon as I graduate, I'm gonna show Ms. Philips how I play college ball! Hahahaha! Complaining * Like, do they know who I am around here? * That's why I say Bullworth needs more leaders like me! Confused * Time out, dude. That scheme is confusing. Congratulating * Way to win the game, broham! * Everyone loves a winner, brother! Dodgeball Defeated * I can't believe it--I'm a loser! * Losing makes me sick to my stomach! * I lost?! That makes me such a loser! Defeated Team * You guys didn't leave it all on the field! * The all-American QB was on his game, unlike some people! * I can't believe you all fumbled the game away! Trash Talking Player * This ain't badminton, loser! * Well this is gonna be a blowout, broham! * HA! I'm a forty point favorite! Trash Talking Opposite Team * We can spank you dudes in our sleep! * This is like, varsity versus JV! * Ha! I wouldn't fight at the practice squad! Victory * That's why I'm a star, you bum! * And the all-American QB leaves the field with a WIN! * My will to win is AMAZING, ain't it?! Team Victory * The all-American QB, leads his squad to victory again! * Now THAT'S four quarters of EFFORT! * Gotta take my hat off to you guys! Don't Hit * Dude we're on the same team! * Bro, we're wearing the same jersey! * Dude, this is a team sport! * Bro, I'm not your opponent! * What happened to team unity?! Fighting * BAM! Write the numbers! * You're getting truffed(?), bro! * I'm penetrating your defense! * Oh dude, this is a total mismatch! Fighting Townie/Dropout * Scoreboard says you're a zero! Fighting Greaser * You're in the trenches now, greaseball! Fighting Nerd * Put up your dukes, waterboy! Fighting Prep * Get your jersey dirty, wuss! Fighting other Jock * You're getting blown off the ball, bro! Fight Instigated * Time to put some lumber down! * Time for some SMASH MOUTH! * You're getting jacked up, dude! * I'm gonna lay wood on ya! Beaten/Knocked Out * Ooh, I think I got a concussion... * Call the trainer! I'm hurt! * I'm on injured reserve! * Man down! Call time out! * I'm a wounded duck! * I got jacked up, bad! Hit in Nuts * Ugh! I ain't wearin' no cup! Ugh... Spit On * Ugh, you just spit on an all-American! Watching a Fight * Whoo! That's a big time hit! * Dominate this scrimmage! * Knock the snot out of him! Surprised regarding Fight * Who hit my blindside? * Who's roughing the passing? Fire Alarm * Hut, hut! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Given a Gift(?) * Don't fumble the handoff, dude! Receiving Gift(?) * Dude you get the game ball for that one! Thanking * Your all-American QB thanks you! Greeting * Bro, how's it hanging? * What's shaking, dude? * Greetings, from the big Tedster. High Respect * Hey rookie, what's up? * Hey, it's our next all-American! * If it isn't our future fullback! Surprised to Receive Help * So let me drop the play! Requesting Help * Dude, I need you on the team! Indignant * Dude! Stop roughing the passer! * Unsportsmanlike conduct! * You just hit the star quarterback! Helping Friend/Cliquemate * Back off my teammate, jerkwad! * I got your back, broseph! Hired About to Leave * I'm taking a breather, dude. Later. * I'm pulling myself out of this game. Taunting * Screw yourself, noodle-arm! * Your mom's panties are up for grabs! * You play with a short field, moron! * Sniff my jockstrap, punk! * Oh your tight end gets a lot of balls! * I scored in your mom's RED ZONE! * Your mom catches my long bomb! Jeering * You'll never make the team, loser! * Some guys just ain't starter material! * Guess it's junior varsity for you, loser! Taunted Humiliated? * (While crying) Dude! My bright future is screwed! Not Intimidated * Dude, you're not even a start. * I don't speak to benchwarmers! * I let my play do the talking. * Dude, there's no 'U' in team! Laughing Short Laugh * Hahahaha, look at the waterboy! Long Laugh * Hahahaha, that's one for the huddle! Payback * I want him laid out on a stretcher! Puking * (Retching sounds) Hit by Rat * Ahh! Hey that ain't no pigskin, bro! Reacting Seeing Something Cool * Awesome! What a halftime show! * Whoa! And the crowd goes nuts! (Imitates crowd cheering) Seeing Something Lame * That's a few yard short of a first down! * Someone dropped the ball on that one! Vandalism * Dude! They're wrecking the Bullworth tradition! * You can't do that to Bullworth's legacy! Weapon Fired * Watch it bro! Long ball(?)! * They're throwing a strike, dude! Hit by Stink Bomb * P.U.! Flag on the play! * Personal foul, B.O! Fifteen yards! * Tattling * All I know is, there's a foul on the play, sir! * I'm no snitch! I'm a football star! But something's gotta be done, sir! Leading the Way * I'm quarterback in this one! Come on! * Let me lead block on this one. * I'm calling the plays this time. * Follow my audibles, coach! * Run your route this way, bro! When Character does not Follow * You're running the wrong route, bro! * That's a bad call, coach, come on! * Don't run the clock out, coach! * Let's play to win, coach, come on! * Let's play not to lose, coach, come on! Whining * Aw, this is gonna be a long game! What is That? * Something's out of position here. Mission Quotes Chapter 4 * 32, counter-trap(?)! * 34, pound(?), now! * Seacrest(?), 38, sweep! * 94, high-flight, trip(?)! * Wide-zoom, screen left, go, go, go! (?) * Set blue(?), 42, hut, hut, hike! * The spud gun's down, everybody charge! * Fall back, boys! We're going home! * You're not gonna like this! * Watch THIS! * This one's for YOU, Hopkins! * Cover your face! * Better run now, Hopkins! * This is gonna hurt! * I'm getting tired of this! * You're really pissing me off! * My ball in your face, Hopkins! *You better watch out, Jimmy! *He's got a ball, get him! *Opposition has possession! *Get him before he hits Damon! *Get Hopkins, NOW! *Tackle him! *Interference, NOW! *You're messing with the best, Jimmy! *Having a hard time, wimp?! *You lying down again, Jimmy?! *Jimmy you ain't NOTHIN'! *Ha, you got grass in your teeth again? *Having difficulty standing up, Jimmy boy? *Get over here, I need some blocking! *Substitute! *You! You're in! *Quick, replace him! Chapter 6 *Get lost, Jimmy! You ain't nothin'! *Alright, Jimmy. *You better let him in! Category:Character Quotes